SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle
The Pulse rifle is a military-grade assault rifle with a high rate of fire. It also has a high base capacity per magazine, but it inflicts less damage per round. That means that each round inflicts less damage, but this is made up for by its ability to fire more rounds per second. It might take longer to cut through limbs, but you'll get more blast for your buck. The rifle's secondary fire causes Isaac to lean down and activate a turret on the gun, which causes the barrel to spin around and spray out bullets 360 degrees around Isaac, damaging everything around him. This fire mode is considered one of the best crowd-clearing attacks in the game, at the cost of high ammo consumption. In [[Dead Space: Extraction| Dead Space: Extraction]], however, due to the on-rails gameplay, the alt-fire has been changed to a circular shotgun like firing effect that, if used properly, can dismember several limbs at once. This mode fires thirteen charged bullets at once. Unlike other weapons, which are mining tools that have been improvised to kill, the pulse rifle is the only weapon designed for killing in mind. Combat Tips *The Pulse Rifle works well in most situations, but is particularly recommended for taking out fast enemies such as the Twitcher, since it effectively stops them from moving on contact (just make sure you keep an eye on the ammo counter). *It is important to fire the Pulse Rifle in bursts, unless your target is very close or at point-blank range. Accuracy will decrease significantly and ammo consumption will increase if the Pulse Rifle is fired in full automatic. *The rifle's primary attack is capable of dismembering both horizontally and vertically at once thanks to its Y-shaped cross hair. However, the small width of each shot makes it difficult to dismember Lurkers and Guardian Pods. *The rifle is normally incapable of firing a single round in a shot; it can fire 2 shots at the very least, unless you lower the weapon while firing. *The Rifle's secondary fire 360 degree turret goes through ammunition extremely quickly and does less damage to enemies than the primary fire; however, it is the best option when Isaac is surrounded on all sides by enemies, as the fire knocks them very far back. Don't underestimate the secondary fire; you will be shocked at how useful it can be during many situations. Conversely, try to use it only when in urgent duress, as it can eat through your ammo supply in no time. *When adequately upgraded the secondary fire will shred enemies apart with ease. However, low-lying enemies on the floor such as Leapers, Lurkers and crawling Slashers will barely be affected by the pulse-storm, since most of the rounds will pass over them. *Do not use the secondary fire on Pregnants. It will usually cause them to burst and release their payload. Be careful with the Pulse Rifle in general when a Pregnant is around - it is all too easy to let the recoil carry the line of fire into the Pregnant's belly and cause it to release its payload. *The Rifle's Secondary Attack also seems to ricochet off nearby hard objects, making it slightly more effective in very tight quarters or backed into a corner, directing the attack ahead of Isaac. *The Pulse Rifle is also very efficient against the last boss because of its constant fire and high ammo count if it is upgraded. *Although shot per shot, it's the weakest, even with upgrades, weapon in the game. However it far surpasses every other weapon in speed, adding damage in rapid succession. *The Pulse Rifle is generally an overall poor choice throughout Dead Space: Extraction as the weapon is considerably weaker including areas in which it excelled in Dead Space, though its secondary fire does make it useful for taking care of Lurkers, Exploders and Grabbers. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the alternate fire is changed, perhaps due to the game using a first-person view instead of a third-person view. Rather than a continuous storm of bullets in all directions, the Pulse Rifle unleashes a circle-shaped burst of bullets, rather like a shotgun, that can shred anything caught in them. It is slow to fire, requiring a 2-3 second "charge" before shooting, but can cut through pretty much anything in the line of fire. Category:Weapons